A Prince and A Thief
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: The throne was his destiny, his birth right and, in his eyes, a curse and trap. The prince. A future king. The streets was all she knew, a dream for a better life, doing what she must to survive, a thief, stealer. A criminal. Their destinies completely different but fate would lead them to one another and so would it bring them together. Rating MAYBE changed.


**Since I haven't written anything new, I wanna get more time and motivation for my other stories and I haven't seen really any Knuckles or Rouge stuff lately I decided to write this. I own nothing but the plot and OCs associated with the story. There are many Archie Sonic characters but it's mainly the game characters and the Archie characters are just there to help make the story so they won't really be seen after their introduced. Sorry for ANY and EVERY mistake that maybe in there, any person who reads my stories and has for a while knows that I will have mistakes as much as I try to make sure their not in there before I post a chapter or what not. This is longest prologue I have ever seen...And I created it. **

**Either way, enjoy. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

**Prologue: A little story **

"_Mother! Mother, will you tell us a story!?" The children cried. The little ones had trained all day and were ready for a break. _

_Mother, an elderly white hedgehog, turned her teal eyes from the beautiful afternoon sunset to the small ones. She smirked at them with an eye-brow up. _

"_A story, you say?" _

_The children giggled at her deep Spanish accent. _

"_YES!" The young girls yelled. _

_Mother shook her head. "Well, you all have worked hard today so I guess you do deserve a nice story." _

"_YAAAAY!" _

_Mother rolled her eyes. "Sit down. Sit down." The children did as they were told. "Now how about a nice princess story." _

"_Boooooo!" All the children whined some falling out and pretending they were already bored of the story and asleep. The oldest some had to be were 6 years of age. _

"_What?!" Mother asked a bit confused with them. They loved stories of princesses, love, kingdoms and war. _

"_Mother, we always hear something about a princess in distress…" _

"_Yeah, how about a story about a prince!" _

"_Oooooh, I would love to hear something like that." _

"_A PRINCE IN DISTRESS!" _

_Mother smiled saying, "Well, I know just the thing…How about the story of a prince and a thief?"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_Awesome!" _

_Mother chuckled. "Well, let's begin shall we…_

Once upon a time there was a lost tribe of Echidna

"_Hey! Like me!"_

"_Don't interrupt the story child"_

Again, once upon a time there was a lost tribe of Echidna. They traveled for a long time with no place to truly call their home. Aurora felt pity for them and through the heart of a young lad, she would help him find them a home. It wasn't easy for this young lad, being as he had to leave his family and friends but through his adventure he met many other species of Mobian, all lost like his tribe.

Days, months, went by before he questioned the purpose of his journey having found nothing or nowhere. Till Aurora showed him…Albion. He sent for his people right away, they were so grateful to him they made him king…This young lad's name was Byron. As time went on Albion became a wonderful kingdom, filled with justice and peace. Byron married and passed his crown on to the next generation who kept peace in Albion. Many generations passed and came time for a new king but he was…different….

* * *

"…..KNUCKLES! PAY ATTENTION BOY!"

The young echidna, known as Knuckles, was shaken from his daydream out the window by a nice knock on the top of the head by his great-great grandfather, Athair. The other children in the room laughed. Knuckles ignored themddddddddd only rubbing his head to try and ease the pain. This was almost an everyday thing with the poor boy but he couldn't help it if the lectures were boring.

"Knuckles, I want to you see after class." Athair exclaimed before turning back to the board and finishing off the lesson.

Knuckles sighed. Most people in this class he saw every day because most of them were his family and other children of high statuses because of their parents, most of them echidna except two others maybe. Also most other children in Albion didn't get to have these educational experiences, Knuckles would gladly give it to them.

After the educational class the others went off to training while Knuckles stayed and got lectured by Athair.

Athair sighed cleaning off the board and placing his teaching material back in their proper places before turning back and looking at his grandson, great-great grandson. Athair didn't understand him sometimes, all he wanted to do was daydream and look out window at the town. Athair remembered a time when Knuckles took joy in the lessons being one of the smartest in class but now, the 6 year old barely stayed awake through the 30 minutes of class.

Athair took a seat beside Knuckles, who was once again looking out the window. "Knuckles, what seems to be the problem? You used to love coming to class and listening to my lectures."

Knuckles sighed looking down at his desk and feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry grandfather…it's just…why does everyone else get to go out and enjoy the town but me?"

Athair sighed, he knew this day would come. He warned Locke about keeping Knuckles locked up in the castle learning and training all day.

"I'm sorry my boy," He said placing his hands on Knuckle's shoulders, "Lien-Da and Kragok are older than you, and the other children only stay here on the weekdays for the lessons, plus they won't take the throne…"

Knuckles sighed, he knew this but it still didn't seem far to him. How could he become king of place he barely knew? He may have explored the outside of the castle when he was younger but he was baby and they were only showing him off to the citizens as the future king.

"I know grandfather…"

Athair rubbed his head saying, "How about this…I take you out with me tomorrow? I gotta meet up with an old friend of mine and I'll let you play with the children in the neighborhood."

The young one beamed with excitement turning to his ancestor. "You'll really do that!?"

Athair chuckled, "Of course. Confessing your fatheer won't be easy though."

Knuckles didn't let that tear his spirit he got up seeing as he had probably already missed half his training lesson sitting with his ancestor but he didn't mind.

"Thanks, grandfather!" He yelled with glee, hugging him before running off Athair smiled getting up and finishing his cleaning before starting his work for next week lessons.

Unknowingly to him or Knuckles to figures stood in the shadow of the hall with jealously and a plan in their eyes.

"Wow, that little spoiled-"

"Too much, dear sister."

"While his young we should put the plan in motion…"

"No, Uncle Athair will catch on quickly let's wait some more…"

"Fine…"

X

Athair made good on his promise, but Knuckles didn't expect it to be so early in the morning.

"Grandfather, why so early?" The young echidna still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Athair chuckled. "Well, as predicted your father said no BUT lets not worry about that."

Knuckles giggled right along with his ancestor. He was nervous but excited the city was just waking up and having seen echidnas most his young life it was refreshing to see so many new faces. He was especially happy with the nice greeting his ancestor got and him as well, mostly bows which made him uncomfortable.

Since Athair didn't want Locke to know he took Knuckles anyway, they had to sneak out on foot. Knuckles didn't mind, he would be using that route a whole lot from now on. They walked a while getting greetings the whole way.

By the time they got to their destination, morning completely came and the streets were busier than Knuckles expected. They arrived at this mansion with stone walls going all around it and a gate to allow vehicles and people to walkthrough with two fox guards holding spears and equipped with swords, and a plasma gun, standing on either side. Also at either side were flags of a family emblem. From what Knuckles could tell this had to be a fox family. Could it be who he thought it was?

Athair smiled as Knuckles took in the scenery. The front yard was beautiful with well-kept flowers and trees decorating it nicely giving the mansion richly nice look, as Knuckles and his ancestor walked by anyone outside bowed to them. Knuckles, once again, felt that uncomfortable feeling.

The got to the top of the mansion steps and were greeted by an elderly dark orange fox wearing a very expensive exploring robe and shoes, standing beside him was a young orange fox, who Knuckles knew as Miles but they preferred to call him Tails. From the way his ancestor and the elderly fox smiled hugged one another this must have been the 'old friend' his ancestor was telling him about.

"Athair, it has been awhile." The older fox said before looking to Knuckles. "And this must be Knuckles…" The older fox bowed to him making Knuckles smile shyly "Welcome, to my humble home Prince."

Knuckles, looked to the ground, "You don't have to bow."

Athair smiled. "Sweet boy is he not, Merlin?"

The older fox known as Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, most of have gotten that from his mother. Tails, why don't you show our dear prince around while me and Athair catch up?"

The young fox being no more than 4 years old nodded and smiled. "Okay, Uncle Merlin!"

Knuckles and Tails, having already spent time together ran off immediately making the elder's chuckle.

"Rosemary and Amadeus are out on business so I'm here babysitting." Merlin said as they walked off inside.

Athair chuckled saying, "Something, I'm surprised your good at."

* * *

Tails showed Knuckles almost every room in the house but his parent's room and study. They finally came to his play room which consisted of many toys Tails made himself. Knuckles wasn't surprised, Tails was almost the smartest person in their class. He knew how to take apart something and put it right back together in a matter of minutes.

Knuckles plopped down on one of his beanie chairs. "I didn't know your house was THIS big Tails."

Tails giggled walking over to him. "Yep! My mom and dad are inventors and own a business with it so much of the stuff invented around here I helped make. They also invent stuff that goes to other places too."

"Oh yeah like when they come to show my dad stuff."

"Yeah, just like that."

They were interrupted by a knock on Tails' window. "Oh, Sonic is here!"

"Sonic comes here?" Knuckles asked as he walked over to the window as Tails opened it and a ball bounced in and around the room landing on a blue bean bag chair, revealing it to be a young blue hedgehog no more than the age of 5, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Knuckles knew him from class too, both Sonic's parents were knights of the royal family.

Sonic looked to Knuckles with shock as Knuckles did the same with Sonic. "Wow, what are you doing here, prince?"

Knuckles came out of his trance. "My grandfather is here to speak with Tails' uncle."

Sonic beamed looking to Tails. "You didn't tell me your uncle was coming into town!"

Tails giggled sitting in his own bean bag chair, which was orange. "I didn't know either. Mom and dad wanted it to be a surprise I guess."

Knuckles looked out the window as the 'brothers' caught up with each other. He could see the other children playing around out in the garden. He figured they must have been children of the servants and maids here.

Knuckles turned to the two getting their attention. "What's up, prince?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Sonic. "Call me Knuckles, Sonic. And what do you guys do around here?"

Sonic and Tails looked to each other a little nervously. "Well, we usually go out to play but are you sure your ancestor will be okay with that?"

Knuckles thought about it saying, "Maybe we should tell him before we leave. We had to sneak out the castle before anyone else woke up."

Sonic jumped off his bean bag chair landing on his feet. "Leave that to me!" With that he dashed off. Not really scaring anyone since he came over often and did that very often. He ran straight to Merlin's office causing both the seniors to jump.

"Sonic?" Athair asked looking at him with a grin as Sonic dashed over and hugged Merlin

"Sonic, nice of your to visit lad." Merlin said smiling as Sonic then bowed to Athair.

"Nice to see you too teacher. I got that homework done." Sonic said standing up from his bow and showing a big smile that only made Athair and Merlin shake their heads.

"What is it, future knight?" Merlin asked making Sonic scoff.

"Knuckles, wanted to go outside and play with the other children."

Athair and Merlin looked to one another. "In the garden or outside the premises?" Merlin asked.

Sonic looked around the room asking, "Does it matter which?" looking back to the elders as they glanced to one another.

"Hmmm…well, let's see. Promise me that you will watch him, make no one tries anything funny or he gets out of your sight."

Sonic nodded quickly, saluting the two elders. "I promise!" With that he ran back to Tails and Knuckles.

Athair and Merlin shook their heads going back to their conversation.

"I wonder why Locke has such a tight hold on Knuckles. The boy should explore, know the world if he wants to be a better king than him." Merlin exclaimed sitting back in his chair.

Athair sighed. "I don't know Merlin. Sabre let Locke explore that's how he met Knuckle's mother…rest her soul."

Merlin bowed his head out of respect. Shortly after Knuckles was born his mother died from difficulty of the birth.

"Well, I guess it's because Knuckles is all he has."

Athair said nothing seeming deep in thought. "I am troubled Merlin…."

"Well, at this time who wouldn't be? Seems like crimes are going up especially between the different species."

Athair sighed getting up and looking out the window as Knuckles, Tails and Sonic ran out of the gate and out into the busy streets of Albion.

"Yes, well…I believe it will transfer to the castle soon enough. There is something going on Merlin. I don't know what but I feel as if it is closer than I would want it to be."

Merlin said nothing only joining his friend by the window and missing the children only by a second. Merlin couldn't put his finger on it but he felt the same way.

"Athair, my friend we can only wait and see…"

X

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic walked, letting Knuckles get used to things. Telling him about the different shops. Knuckles smelled something sweet in the air. It was the best thing he had ever smelled. Better than the smell of sweets being made in the castle.

"Guys, where is that smell coming from?"

Sonic and Tails stopped looking at each other smiling before looking to Knuckles and taking his hand leading him to a bakery shop. Luckily, Knuckles took off his royal clothing wearing something formal and noble so that he wouldn't get much attention so many people didn't even recognize he was the prince of Albion something he liked through. Sadly, the little ones didn't know of the eyes watching their every move.

They entered into a paradise of candy, cakes and everything of the sort. Sonic and Tails lead Knuckles to the register making a dark cream colored rabbit look to them with a bright smile.

"Well, hello Tails, Sonic. I see you guys brought a friend today." The young female said.

Tails flew to her ear telling her who Knuckles was making Knuckles a little nervous but when the woman nodded making a zipping motion with her hands across her lips Knuckle felt relieved again.

"Your secret is safe with me, little guy. The name is Vanilla Sweets, funny name I know. This is my bakery shop. Wanna come in the back and see what I do?"

Knuckles nodded a little too shy to spoke at the moment. He did have to admit she was a pretty woman. She was wearing a burgundy, lavender and white dress meant for a noble her long hazel brown hair was in spiral curls.

"Momma, momma!"

The rabbit known as Vanilla giggled as she picked up a smaller, light cream colored female rabbit who seemed to be running from a pink female hedgehog, covered in flour. Knuckles figured that the little bunny was the woman's daughter.

Vanilla giggled more before asking, "Now what is it that you two have done now?"

The small female hedgehog, looking at least 4 and quite mad, yelled. "Cream knocked all the flour on me!"

The small rabbit known as, Cream, looked to her mother saying, "It was only a accident. And I said sworry." Knuckles knew for sure she had to be three.

Vanilla only placed the little one on the floor sighed and shaking her head. "You two."

"I know right?" Everyone bright their attention to a white hedgehog carrying a bowl and using a spoon in a circular motion to spread around something in the bowl. Knuckles could see she was one of the many bakers that was there even though she had on a apron she was still quite dirty.

"Their just like us when we were children, Sicilia."

The female known as, Sicilia, shook her head before taking a look at the company. Knuckles thought someone must have pressed pause button on the lady because she completely froze when her eyes stopped on Knuckles. Vanilla saw this jumping into action and pulling Sicilia away.

Knuckles watched as the adults whispered to one another but he attention was brought from that as he heard Sonic go into a hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, Sonic!"

Knuckles turned to look at his companion fall over on the floor with laughter as Tails only shook his head, bringing Knuckles closer to him and getting Amy's attention before she hurt Sonic like last time.

"Knuckles, this is Amelia but we call her Amy, Ms. Sicilia is her mother and this is Cream Ms. Vanilla is her mom. Girls this is Knuckles."

Amy and Cream looked to Knuckles. Cream smiled at him saying, "Nice to meet you Knuckles."

"Yeah, sorry you have to see me like this." Amy added glaring at Cream making her hide behind Tails. Sonic finally got up off the floor seeing as he calmed down now.

"That's what you get Amy, for being so bossy."

Amy smirked evilly jumping on Sonic and getting flour on him and his clothes. "AMY!"

"Alright, alright!" Sicilia yelled grabbing the two and holding each on either side, "I'll take them upstairs to get cleaned up. Finish that cake for me Val."

"Sure thing. Come on guys I'll show you around…well, I'll show you around little guy." She said, directing the last part at Knuckles. They were all interrupted by shouting coming from outside the shop.

"CAPTURE HER!"

Vanilla looked to the children before running out to go see what was going on Knuckles and the others following after her. They seen a small white bat girl running through the crowd to get away from the guards, she had to be no older than 7. Knuckles could see she was almost completely filthy and had on raggedy clothing. Was she poor? She had bag on her back but it didn't seem to slow her down not one bit.

"DON'T LET HER FLY AWAY!" Someone yelled. He wasn't wearing anything that showed he was a guard so Knuckles figured it was the person the little girl robbed.

Just as she was about to fly away she was caught, by someone Knuckles recognized, his cousin Lien-Da. She was at least 15 her brother made his way into view, Kragok, he was 17. Knuckles got a bit upset she was holding the young girl by the wrist making her drop her bag and revealing she had a number of things in them, food, fruit, bottled water.

"LET ME GO!"

"Well…you're the one been causing trouble around here." Lien-Da said as the guards stopped in front of the siblings and the shop owner walked up to the little bat slapping her and picking up the thing she took.

"I'm so glad you finally caught her Lien-Da and Kragok. Now the little brat can rot in jail!"

The little girl squirmed more as Lien-Da turned her to look at her. "Hear that little girl?"

The small bat spit in her face. Lien-Da took her other hand to wipe away the spit before throwing the poor girl to the ground and taking out her electric whip.

"Your gonna pay for that." She said bringing it up but stopped from bringing it down when she noticed Knuckles stepped in the way.

"YOUR NOT GONNA HIT HER!" He yelled a fire burning in his eyes.

"Well…little prince what are you doing here?" Lien-Da asked immediately bringing the whip down.

Knuckles got nervous seeing everyone around him began to bow, even Lien-Da and Kragok. Knuckles saw a shadow go over him and his head immediately fell as a familiar hand touched his shoulder. The small bat took this as a distraction and immediately ran off.

Locke slowly bent over to Knuckles unseeing ear, whispering, "Go with your nursemaid." Knuckles didn't hesitate running over to the floating carriage where his nurse maid was.

Athair and Merlin ran up to the screen having been warned by a guard that watched over the children as they left the house. Locke and Athair locked eyes almost glaring at one another.

Amy and Sonic ran out with Sicilia following only to end up bowing as Athair and Locke got into the carriage.

"Val?"

"I'll explain later." Vanilla spoke quietly.

Everyone got up when the carriage was completely gone. The shopkeeper who was robbed noticed that the small child was gone.

"Wait…" He walked up to Lien-Da and Kragok who seemed to going else where. "What about that little brat who stole from me.

"Our job here is done." Was all Kragok said as he and his sister got on extreme gear and rode off.

* * *

Athair and Locke hadn't said a word to one another as Knuckles' nursemaid comforted him telling him it would be alright. They got back to the castle with Locke asking Athair if he would meet him in private. Knuckles ran to his room before Locke could say anything to him.

Knuckles cried in his room for hours before his ancestor walked in. Knuckles ran up to him crying on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, grandfather. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Athair smiled to him sadly. "I know Knuckles. I know but it's alright… I got your father to calm down. He wants to see you…"

Knuckles was nervous about that but Athair took his hand and guided him to his father's study. Locke was sitting at his desk looking at some papers before Athair reassured him and left the father and son alone.

"Knuckles, sit down don't be afraid of me." Locke said making Knuckles slowly but surely sit in a seat in front of Locke's desk.

Locke could see the fear of him in the boys eyes and he didn't like it the least bit. He loved his one and only child, he only connection to her. He just didn't want anything to happen to him. He was the only succession to the throne on his side. He surely didn't want the crown to be passed down to Lien-Da and, definitely, not Kragok.

"I know I am hard on you about learning and training. Not letting you leave and explore the city. I really shouldn't be seeing as one day you will rule Albion and I want you to rule it with intelligence and a good sense of justice. What I seen you do today for that little girl, that was brave of you but she did need to be punished for her crime and insulting the royal blood."

Knuckles was going to say something but stopped himself. His father continued.

"From now on your grandfather Sabre will teach you privately, at his home."

Knuckles looked the floor with tears streaming down. "But…."

"It is final… when your training is complete you will come back here."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

* * *

_Mother ended the tale there making the children whine. _

"_Mother, how long will that be?" _

"_Why didn't you finish?" _

_The elderly hedgehog sighed with annoyance. "Because it is time for you little bugs to go home." She said shooing them all out the door of the training facility and into the arms of their mothers._

_A young white hedgehog came up to her having heard the children talking about the story to their mothers. _

"_Why didn't you finish it grandmother?" _

_The elderly hedgehog giggled. "I want them to come back for more, don't I?" _

_The young girl shook her head smiling. _

* * *

**R&R. Show me you guys want more. This might even give me something to work on with my other stories. Thanks, later guys! **


End file.
